Digimon Forever
by shadoweevee51
Summary: A group of eight kids are transported to the digital world. There, they find out they are the legendary digidestined. Together, they struggle with friendships and romances. Will they ever get back home?
1. Shadow- Enter the Digital World

"Hey, Alana! Bounce pass me the ball!" I said to my best friend.

"Okay." She said to me, and weakly bounced me the ball.

"You know, if you took off those boots and put some tennis shoes on you would be better at sports." I teased.

"What if I want to look good?" She said.

"You can be comfortable or pretty, you can't have both." I said.

"Well, I choose pretty." She said to me. She obviously wanted to look good, she had worn a dress to gym class.

"Girls! School is over! Go home!" The janitor yelled at us, and we raced to the bus stop.

"Meet you in Pokemon Online!" I said to Alana.

"Same time and place?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said to her.

"See you later!" We both said, and walked off in opposite directions.

"Shadow! Did you stay after practice?" My mom asked me when I walked in the door.

"Yeah." I said.

"I don't like you staying out late. You know of the bad people out there." She said.

"I won't." I said, walking towards the computer. I turned the computer on, and a device flew out of the computer. It was purple and looked like a cell phone with no buttons. Then, a bright beam flew out of the computer and I blacked out.

"Hey! Wake up!" A tiny fox said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked it as I got up.

"You're in the digital world Shadow! And I'm your partner, Viximon!" Viximon said to me.

"Digital world?" I said and, sure enough, I was in a rainforest, far away from my home.

"AHHHHH!" Someone screamed, and sure enough, it was Alana.

I started running towards her, Viximon tagging along. "Alana... what happened?" I said when I got to her.

"Shadow. You don't care that is near you?" Alana asked me, pointing to Viximon.

"Oh, Viximon wouldn't hurt a fly. She's super cute! Reminds me of a baby fox!" I said.

"You're right Shadow!" Viximon said.

"It just talked!" Alana said, backing away from Viximon.

"Where's your creature?" I said, looking around.

"Alana!" A small dog yelled.

"Shadow, this is Salamon." Alana said.

"I heard a sound. Should we go investigate?" A voice said.

"Viximon. Go in the bushes and see who's making those sounds." I said.

"On it Shadow!" Viximon said, and hopped into the bushes.

"You go too Salamon." Alana said, and Salamon went in the bushes.

"Hey! Who's there?" Viximon called out.

"Okay, Koromon, do it." The voice said.

Bubbles were fired at Viximon and Salamon. "Hey! Who did that?" Viximon yelled.

"I recognize that voice Light! It's Viximon! Hey! Viximon! It's me, Koromon!" A voice yelled.

"Koromon! I'm going to get my partner! Stay where you are!" Viximon yelled, and ran towards Shadow.

"Viximon! What's around here?" I asked.

"Koromon! Don't worry, he's a good digimon! Follow me!" Viximon said and started running towards Koromon.

"Viximon! Wait up!" I yelled, running after Viximon.

"We should go too." Alana said to Salamon, and started chasing me.

"Koromon! Look at my partner!" Viximon said.

"Cool! Look at Light!" A pink creature said.

"Viximon! I'm sorry, she's normally well behaved." I said to the boy with the creature.

"It's fine. Anyway, are you on the Jonathan Alder Junior High basketball team?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I'm Shadow." I said to him, and was stunned to see who he was. It was Light, my crush.

"I'm Light. And this little guy is koromon." Light said to me.

"You got transported here too?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Light said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us Light?" I asked.

"Well, I got no shelter so I guess I have no choice." He said.


	2. Alana- The Team Complete

Note- I'm going to be changing point of views throughout this story. The chapter titles will now say whose point of view the chapter will be in.

"Shadow! I finally caught up to you!" I said, running towards Shadow.

"Hey Alana! You know Light from school right?" Shadow said to me.

"You mean your cru-" I said, but Shadow stopped me.

"I need to talk to you in private." Shadow said, dragging me away from Light.

"So, what do you want?" I asked Shadow.

"What I want is you to not tell Light about me liking him. I might actually have a chance with him!" Shadow said to me.

"Oh." I said.

"Hey Light!" Someone said.

"Hey that sounds like John." I said, and turned around to see a boy with black hair. A brown seal was next to him.

"Oh hey Alana!" He said to me.

"Uh... hey John." I said to him.

"John. Say hi." His seal said to him.

"Bukamon! Hi!" John said to me.

"Uh... hi." I said.

"Alana, can you do this? Do I have to help you?" Salamon whispered to me.

"No Salamon. So, who's with you?" I asked John.

"Oh, this guy. This is Bukamon." John said.

"Wait up Tokomon!" Someone yelled.

"Wait, is that Jackson?" Shadow said.

Just then, a little boy came out of the bushes. He looked to be about six years old. "Shadow? Big sis is it really you?" He asked Shadow.

"Jackson? What are you doing here! You should be at home!" Shadow angrily scolded Jackson.

"Well, I was on the school computers when this thingy came out of the computer. I saw this weird symbol and then I was transported here." Jackson said. "Then I met Tokomon!"

"Shadow, we have a problem. This thing is following me around." A boy with blond hair said to Shadow. Next to him was a pink... uh... thing.

"Max! Who's that?" Shadow asked him, noticing the creature.

"Oh, that's Motimon." Max said to Shadow.

"That's right!" Motimon said.

"He seems to be a new species. I have tried to study him but my computer isn't working." Max said.

"Your computer isn't working? Let me see." Shadow said. Everyone knew she was great with computers. Max handed her it and she started typing. "Hmm... I can't see anything wrong with it. There's no viruses."

"That's weird. Now, Shadow, can you tell me what this is?" Max said holding up a device just like the thing I got before this happened but mine was pink and his was yellow.

"I have one too." I said, holding it up. It was pink, my favorite color.

"Me three." Shadow said holding up a purple one.

"Where are we?" A girl with long black hair asked Shadow.

"Sarah! You too!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, and, I found Ally too." She said, a girl with blond hair came out of the trees. "And, found this thing." She continued, a pink bird thing next to her.

"I'm Poyomon!" It said.

"And this little guy keeps following me around." Ally said, looking at a cream blob with wing like ears.

"Hey Ally! Mind giving me something to eat?" It asked.

"No Upamon!" Ally said.

"Ally, do you have one of these devices?" Shadow asked, holding up her purple device up.

"I have one." She said, holding up a blue one.

"We all have one." I said.

"Mine's green!" Jackson said.

"We must be here for a reason." Shadow said.

Just then, a huge bug with large pinsers started coming towards us. "Guys, we have to protect the children. Get ready!" Viximon yelled. "Viximon digivolved to... Renemon!"

"Salamon digivolved to... Gatomon!" Salamon yelled.

"Koromon digivolved to... Agumon!" Koromon yelled.

"Bukamon digivolved to... Gomamon!" Bukamon yelled.

"Tokomon digivolved to... Patamon!" Tokomon yelled.

"Motimon digivolved to... Tentomon!" Motimon yelled.

"Poyomon digivolved to... Hawkmon!" Poyomon yelled.

"Upamon digivolved to... Armadillomon!" Upamon yelled.

Everyone was shocked by their partners transformation. "Diamond storm!" Renamon yelled and leaves were fired at the bug.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled and fired a ball of fire from his mouth.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon yelled and a beam of electricity was fired by Tentomon.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon yelled as a burst of air was fired.

"Feather strike!" Hawkmon yelled and fired his feather.

"Lighting paw!" Gatomon yelled, and scratched the bug.

"Marching fishes!" Gomamon yelled, and a bunch of fish came out of a pond and attacked the bug.

"Diamond shell!" Armadillomon yelled and tackled the bug.

After being hit rapidly by the attacked by the creatures it finally went away. "Viximon! Or Renamon!? Or whoever you are!" Shadow said, running towards Renamon.

"It's Renamon. I digivolved from Viximon to Renamon." Renamon said. "We all digivolved."

"I was Salamon but I digivolved into Gatomon!" Gatomon said.

"You can call me Hawkmon now." Hawkmon said.

"I'm Gomamon! Please to meet you John!" Gomamon said, holding out his hand to John.

"I'm Agumon!" Agumon said.

"You can call me Patamon now Jackson!" Patamon said.

"For future reference, I'm Tentomon." Tentomon said.

"I'm Armadillomon Ally. Now, I'm hungry." Armadillomon said.

"No!" Ally yelled.

"Now, Renamon. What did you mean about 'protecting the children'?" Shadow asked.

"Well... you are the legendary digidestined. It is said eight kids will be transported to the digital world when it is in danger. And we have something for you." Renamon said handing everyone a necklace. Each had a different center. "These are the tags and crests belonging to the digidestined. For Shadow, the Crest of Courage. For Alana, the Crest of Love. For Light, the Crest of Friendship. For John, the Crest of Reliability. For Jackson, the Crest of Hope. For Max, the Crest of Knowledge. For Sarah, the Crest of Light. For Ally, the Crest of Sincerity."


	3. John- Sandwiches

"Cool! The Crest of Reliability!" I said, looking at my crest.

"That crest will help me digivole John." Gomamon said.

"Then why don't you digivolve now?" I asked Gomamon.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. I can't digivolve without eating." Gomamon said.

"That's a good idea Gomamon! Ally, can you give me some food?" Armadillomon asked.

"If it will help you digivole, then okay." Ally said, reaching into her bag and grabbing a sandwich. She placed it in front of Armadillomon. "Eat up!"

"Do you always have a sandwich in your bag Ally?" I asked.

"No. I have sandwiches." Ally said.

"Oh! Can I have one?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. Do you like peanut butter and jelly?" Ally asked.

"I'll eat anything!" Shadow replied, grabbing the sandwich out of Ally's hands. "Renamon, want to share?"

"Sure." Renamon said.

"Here you go!" Shadow said, handing Renamon half of the sandwich. Renamon took small bites, savoring it. "Is it good?"

"Yes." Renamon replied.

"I have sandwiches for everyone!" Ally said and we were soon all eating sandwiches and talking.

"This reminds me when me, Jackson, and my little sister would make ham and barbeque sandwiches and sit around and talk." Shadow said.

"Ham and barbeque? That sounds gross!" I said.

"It's great! Especially on toasted bread!" Shadow said.

"I've seen her eat one. Never tried one myself though." Max said.

"Sounds like it would make you sick." I mumbled.

"I also like ketchup and mashed potatoes!" Shadow said.

"Today we learned Shadow is crazy." I said.

"It's getting dark. We should get some sleep." Max said. "But where? I don't see a cave anywhere."

"I know a place we can stay!" Tentomon said.

"Really Tentomon? Ok, lead us there!" Max said.

"Follow me guys!" Tentomon said. He was heading straight for a tree.

"Tentomon! Look out!" Max yelled just before Tentomon walk into the tree.

"Come on guys!" Shadow said as she walked into the tree.

"If Shadow can do it, I'll do it too!" Alana said, walking into the tree.

"Come on." Ally said, the others following behind her.

It was bigger than I thought, and it was hollow. "Where are we?" I asked.

"A data tree!" Tentomon said.

"A data tree?" I said.

"It appears to be made of computer data that has taken on physical form." Max said.

"Well, we found a shelter so let's get to sleep!" I said. "You wouldn't happen to digital pillows and blankets?"

"Nope." Renamon said.

"Well, I can go to sleep on the floor. Renamon, let's go to sleep." Shadow said, lying down on the floor.

"Sure." Renamon said.

"Goodnight!" Shadow said.

When every person and digimon asleep, I walked outside. "Hey John!" Someone behind me said.

I turned around to see Alana. "What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" She asked me.

"I just needed some time to think." I replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Alana asked me.

"None of your business." I said.

"I bet your thinking about this whole divivolving thing." She said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I just guessed!" She laughed.

"I just think if Gomamon can't digivole I can't protect... us." I said.

"Do you mean us as the group or us as... us?" She asked.

I paused for a second. "The group." I said.

"Well, this was a good talk. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" She said as she walked into the tree.

I decided to stay outside, away from Alana. After what seemed like an hour, I decided to go inside. I lied down next to Gomamon, and went into a deep sleep.


	4. Sarah- Renamon's Fight

It was morning, and I got up with a smile on my face. "Good morning Hawkmon!" I said.

"Good morning Sarah!" Hawkmon said.

"Wake up guys! It's morning!" I yelled. I loved mornings and always got up early. I would practice basketball or finish any homework I didn't finish last night.

"Ugh..." Shadow mumbled. "Sarah? Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Because the early bird gets the worm." Sarah said.

"Well, I don't want to be the early bird. I want to be the lazy bird." She said.

"I have to agree with Shadow." Renamon said.

"Good morning big sis! Good morning Patamon!" Jackson said.

"Good morning Jackson!" Patamon said.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, we can't stay here forever." Shadow said when everyone was up.

"We need a leader!" I suggested.

"It should be someone who has a lot of courage." Alana said. "But who?"

Shadow made sure her crest was visible. "Well, let's look at the person wearing the Crest of Courage." She said.

"Right! Well, who has the Crest of Courage?" I asked.

"I have Knowledge. So listen to me. She has a orange crest." Max said.

"Oh right! Then Shadow can be our leader!" I said.

"Wow, it took you this long! I can remember all the crests and their holders! Max holds the Crest of Knowledge, Alana holds the Crest of Love, Sarah holds the Crest of Light, Jackson holds the Crest of Hope, John holds the Crest of Reliability, Ally holds the Crest of Sincerity, Light holds the Crest of Friendship, and I hold the Crest of Courage." Shadow said.

"Shadow is our leader." I said.

"So, where should we go sis?" Jackson asked.

"I think we should go through this rainforest and hopefully we don't run into any digimon." Shadow said.

While we were walking another digimon attacked us. Well, it was the same digimon. "You again?" Shadow yelled.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Tentomon yelled.

"Who cares what it's called! Hey! Over here!" Shadow yelled at the Kuwagamon. It started charging at Shadow.

"Shadow!" Renamon yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Get out of here!" Shadow yelled.

"No!" Renamon yelled as Kuwagamon tackled Shadow.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"No! Renamon digivole to... Kyubimon!" Renamon yelled. She had digivolved into a beautiful golden nine tailed fox. "Fox tail inferno!" She yelled and her tails shot fireballs at Kuwagamon.

"Renamon has digivolved because of her partnership with Shadow. When Shadow is in danger, Renamon will digivolve to protect her." Max said.

Kuwagamon finally gave up. He dropped Shadow and flew away. "Kyubimon! Thank you!" Shadow said, hugging Kyubimon.

"It was my pleasure." Kyubimon said and turned back into Renamon.

"Why are you Renamon again?" Shadow asked.

"I can't stay Kyubimon forever." Renamon said.

"Wow! I can't wait to digivolve Jackson!" Patamon said.

"I can't wait to see what you turn into Patamon!" Jackson said.

"We will digivolve soon Gomamon." John said.

"You got that right John!" Gomamon said.

"Why do you get to digivolve?" Alana whined.

"We will digivolve soon!" Gatomon said.

"Don't worry Gatomon. I know you will digivolve soon." Renamon said. "Let's get going Shadow."

"You're right Renamon. Okay guys, we got to get going before Kuwagamon comes back." Shadow said.

We departed the rain forest, anxious for new adventures.


End file.
